


Soundbath

by MythicalWillit



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, PWP, Possible Daddy Kink, Rhett using his voice basically, Size Kink, Smut, Soundbath, Voice Kink, okay, they'll have to explore that later, wow this was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:38:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7781878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalWillit/pseuds/MythicalWillit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett wants another shot at a sound bath for Link.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soundbath

**Author's Note:**

> I... had this idea in my head for a while now. I don't know. Rhett's voice is hot.

 

Link was looking at his computer screen with an amused smile. The feedback him and Rhett received for the Sound Bath episode was so far, so good.

“Bo, come check this out.” Link gestured at Rhett, eyes still fixed on the screen. He scrolled through the comments, giggling at some of the funnier ones. “The mythical beasts really liked this one.”

“Yeah?” Rhett's voice called out. Link felt a large, warm presence behind him, the tell tale sign of Rhett looking over his shoulder.

“Probably has to do with you without a shirt.” Rhett chuckled and leaned heavily over Link's seat, gripping the back of it with his hands. His head was over Link's shoulder.

Link made a “pfft” sound and leaned back in his chair, tilting his head up, his vision filled with Rhett's blonde beard. “Hey, you were shirtless too. And your voice, it was...” Link blushed and quickly looked away, clearing his throat and resuming his scrolling.

Rhett lifted an eyebrow and grinned, jostling Link's chair to get his attention. “What about my voice?”

Link paused, then mumbled, adjusting his glasses before going to their tumblr and browsing through the “Rhett McLaughlin” tag. “I don't know, it was kinda... sexy? If you don't actually listen to what stupid things you were sayin'.” He smiled at a close-up screenshot of Rhett's face. “Haha, they got some good ones on you, brother.”

“Hey hey, don't change the subject now.” Rhett spun Link's chair around and knelt on the ground so he wasn't looming over Link. His hands rested on the arm rests. “You think my voice is sexy?”

“Um,” Link said intelligently, looking at Rhett nervously. He shifted in his seat and bit his lip. “... Don't make me admit this now.”

 _Now_ Rhett was curious. He shuffled a little closer, causing Link's legs to spread apart. “Hey, it's okay.” He moved his hands from the arm rests to the top of Link's thighs, thumbs stroking through the rough denim of the tight jeans. “We're alone now, everyone went home.”

Link briefly looked out the window at the setting sun before looking back at Rhett. He felt pinned to his seat from the larger man's eyes, and his hands were heavy and warm. He resisted the urge to bounce his leg, folding his hands together in his lap.

“Um... well. Yeah. Your voice is sexy.” Link blushed and smiled down at his partner. “The sound bath almost got to me a little during filming, but then you were saying some pretty ridiculous things, so I was fine.”

Rhett took one of Link's hands in his, kissing at his knuckles. “Well, what if I wasn't saying ridiculous things?”

Link closed his eyes from the feeling of soft lips and beard against his skin. His fingers uncurled, moving with familiar ease over Rhett's cheek to the top of his head, toying with the blonde hair. “That would be a totally different thing, man.”

Rhett hummed from the fingers on his sensitive scalp and put his hand back on Link's leg, squeezing gently. “... I want to try something. You in?” There was a challenge in his voice that sent a slight thrill through Link, and without giving too much thought, he nodded.

“I'm in.”

The next moment, Link is pinned to his seat, the heavy weight of Rhett suddenly on his lap, taking his breath away. Rhett is so _big_ , and this position was usually the other way around, with him straddling Rhett. It was exciting, and Link can't help but gasp and wrap his arms around Rhett's waist, tugging him in closer. The feeling of helplessness was causing Link's chest to constrict and his jeans to become uncomfortably tight.

Rhett was almost afraid of crushing Link, but he knew Link was strong despite his smaller stature. He buried his hand in the dark mass of hair and tugged his head back, exposing his neck. Link trembled as he felt a hot, wet tongue slide along his skin, right over his Adam's apple, and he swallowed, making it move.

“Good.” Rhett mumbled against Link's neck, kissing him there wetly before standing up. He intertwined his fingers with the brunette and tugged him out of his chair. “Come with me.”

* * *

 

Link squinted to see in the dim lighting of the set as Rhett lead him to it. “Are you sure no one is here?”

Rhett nodded and squeezed Link's hand before letting go, moving to assemble the fold out bed of the set couch. Why no one ever questioned the fold out bed, he didn't know, but he was grateful.

“Yup, I'm sure. Now...” He smoothed out the sheets of the bed and gestured. “Take off your clothes.”

“What?!” Link sputtered and blushed, hugging himself. “Why?”

“Because you won't be needing clothes for this. You trust me, right?” Rhett stepped up to Link, and even in the dim lighting he could see the mischievous glint in Rhett's eyes, and the way he licked his lips.

“Of course I trust you,” Link answered without thought. In all their years, and now this... recent and exciting layer to their friendship, Link never doubted Rhett. It's only been a month since they've become intimate, but everything about it felt so natural and right. They haven't quite went all the way yet, but they've come close.

Rhett smiled, feeling a rush of tender emotion. He loved this man before him so much, and the trust that was placed in him was amazing. It made him feel powerful. He brushed his lips over Link's temple sweetly. “You tell me to stop if it gets too much, alright baby?”

Link smiled at the nick name and tilted his head up to the feeling, closing his eyes and pressing himself into the solid, comforting mass of the other man. “Okay.”

“Okay then...” Rhett took a deep breath, and something in the atmosphere changed as Rhett's hands patted heavily over Link's chest, before roaming down and gripping his small waist. “Then _strip for me_ , son.” His voice took on a gravelly, deep voice. The heat of it washed over Link, and he couldn't help but obey.

“Alright...” He backed up a few steps, letting Rhett's hands fall from him. He pulled his shirt off slowly, attempting to make a show of it, despite feeling a little self conscious. He glanced up at Rhett as he dropped his shirt on the set floor.

“Gosh, you're so beautiful.” Rhett's voice was low with desire. “I wish I made you mine sooner. Yes, just like that, everything off. Leave those cute little briefs on. You look so good...”

Rhett's voice and praise made Link more confident and wanting more. He shimmied his tight jeans off, kicking off his slip on sneakers with them. “You like that?” He whispered, his blue eyes piercing Rhett's soul.

“You know I do.” Rhett groaned and grabbed at him again, pulling him against him. His hands were everywhere, stroking the tight muscles of Link's back, fingers teasingly wandering a small, pert ass.

“Rhett,” Link whined, rocking his hips against the fabric of Rhett's jeans. “No fair man, you take your clothes off too. Don't leave me hangin'...”

Rhett chuckled and gave a brief squeeze to Link's bottom before letting go. “In time, darlin'.” Rhett backed Link up until he was on the edge of the bed. “Lay down.”

Link felt adventurous and flirty, like a young teenager again as he shook his head. He looked up at Rhett and blinked, his dark lashes fanning against his cheeks. “What if I don't want to? Maybe I should push _you_ down on the bed instead.”

Rhett grinned. “You think you're tough?” He grabbed at Link's shoulders and pushed him back until Link lost his footing, falling back onto the bed with a light bounce. Rhett crawled over him like a predator capturing his prey. “You think you can man-handle _me_?”

Link's eyes widened, instantly feeling pinned. He was at Rhett's mercy, and loved it. He didn't realize how much he loved the feeling of helplessness until Rhett had him shoved against the wall one day, his feet off the ground and lips bruised with rough kisses. “O-oh, no...”

“Mmhm. Good boy.” Rhett patted Link's cheek before pulling a strip of black satin out of his back pocket. “Now, stay still for me.” He removed Link's glasses with ease, setting them safely to the side.

Link's vision was slightly blurry before it was encased in darkness. Well, _this_ was new.

“How long was that in the back of your pocket?” Link joked, a nervous laugh leaving his lips. He felt Rhett's nimble fingers brush his hair out of the way, securing the blindfold so it was comfortable, but completely blocking Link's sight.

“Hmmm, no need to concern yourself with such things.” Rhett sat back, straddling Link's hips as he looked down at him. “You look hot like this.”

“Do I? I can't tell.” Link shivered and moved his head to the sound of Rhett's voice. In all honesty, he was a little scared and yet, turned on at the same time. They've never done this before and it was exciting, in more ways than one.

Rhett chuckled and pecked Link on the lips before getting off him, pulling a chair over. His eyes wandering over Link's form, watching how his ribs expanded with deep breathing, his toes curling, and fingers digging into white sheets. The sheets made Link's California tan really stand out, giving him a beautiful, healthy glow. He was blessed to have this beautiful man in his life, as a friend, and now as his lover. He hoped Link would enjoy this...

“Rhett?” Link's small voice startled him out of his reverie. “Rhett? You still here?”

“Yes I am, baby. I'm here.” Rhett purred out and ran his hand over Link's belly, causing the smaller man to giggle. “I'm not going anywhere. Just lookin' at what's mine. I'm so lucky.”

Knowing Rhett was looking at him made Link feel nervous, in a good way. “Please... please do something.” He bit his lip and turned his head to where he thought Rhett was. His hand slowly went down his body until he gripped himself through his tight baby blue briefs. He was already hard, and wanting Rhett. His other hand went to his chest, toying with his left nipple.

The bearded man sucked in a deep breath, the sight of Link fondling himself nearly making him scrap his plan and just jump his best friend. _Focus_. He said to himself. “No no, none of that.” He grabbed Link's hands and pulled them over his head, pressing them into the bed. “You better keep your hands right there, or else you'll be in trouble.”

“D-dangit, okay...” He didn't realize he could be so turned on from some rough handling, but apparently, he was learning a lot about himself when he became involved with Rhett. He left his hands there as if they were tied, and the thought of actual rope or handcuffs sent a pleasant shiver down his spine.

“You can only listen. No touching unless I say so. Got it?” Rhett sat back in his chair, unbuttoning his jeans with a relieved groan. “Mmmm, you're so hot. This will be hard for me, too...”

Link whimpered, wiggling on the bed, his body flushed with need. “Yes, sir...” He turned beet red and bit his lip. Did he really just call Rhett “sir?”

He heard Rhett groan deeply. “I _like_ that, baby. I am in control of you tonight. You can't do anything without my permission.” Rhett's voice was like smoke; smooth, low, rough, and making Link completely hot and bothered. He nodded, desperate to hear more.

Rhett's eyes roamed over Link's body. “This is another sound bath, but something that's only between us. You focus on my voice, my touch. You are mine to play with.” He leaned forward, inches away from Link's reddened ear. “You are mine. All of you.”

Link moaned, tilting his head Rhett's way, straining to feel any part of Rhett, but with a light kiss to his earlobe, the taller man pulled back.

“Gosh you're cute, you know that? Look at you, desperate for my touch. No one else can make you feel like I do, right?”

Link twisted his body on the bed to Rhett's voice, hands still over his head, his breathing a little labored as his erection twitched in his briefs. What was Rhett playing at? “R-Rhett, I--”

Two fingers pinched his nipple hard, and Link jumped in surprise. He moaned in pleasure and pain, arching up to the touch.

“No talking back to me.” Rhett commanded, his voice taking on a gruff tone. He rubbed the tortured nipple, now red and swollen, with his thumb. “So bad, honey. It's like you want to be punished.”

Link whimpered pitifully, resisting the urge to say anything. Maybe he did want to be punished? But at the same time he wanted to please Rhett. It's like a part of his sexuality he didn't know about just turned on, and he was eager to learn more about it. He took a shuddering, deep breath, calming his racing heart.

Rhett took that as a cue and continued, smiling at Link's state. “There we go. That's good, just listen to my voice. That's all you need right now.” His fingers lightly caressed the lean chest before moving away.

“I'm going to tell you what I want to do to you, Link.” Rhett stroked himself lazily through his boxers, leaning back and watching Link's little body with a hungry gaze.

“You drive me crazy. Every time I see you in those tight little jeans of yours, I get hard just thinking about pressing you against the wall and making you cum in your pants. I think about our car pools. What would you do if I pulled over and sucked you off right there and then in public? Would you be embarrassed? Turned on? Both?”

Rhett licked his lips, leaning forward, eyes locked on Link's neck. “I want to mark you. I want to leave bites and suck marks all over your body, that long neck of yours, so everyone knows you're mine. I want to leave my finger prints all over your ass. I want to claim every inch of your sexy body.”

Link trembled with desire, his cock leaking through his briefs as he focused on Rhett's words. The blindfold made everything more intense, as if Rhett's voice was his entire world, and in that moment, it was. He longed to stroke himself, but he wanted to please. He didn't know something like this could excite him so much. He didn't know Rhett could _talk like this._ He arched his hips off the bed and tossed his head back, muscles straining with effort.

Rhett drank in the obscene display and groaned, squeezing himself. “I'm touching my cock right now, looking at you. I want to see how much you want this. Take off your briefs and show me, Link.”

“Y-yes, oh thank goodness...” Link quickly peeled off his wet briefs, his cock springing free from its confinement. It hit his thigh wetly, leaving a sticky trail of precum on his skin. Rhett swallowed at the sight.

“Oh, _fuck_.” The swear came out unbidden from Rhett's mouth, and Link felt hot. He rolled his hips in the air, showing himself off for Rhett.

“Fuck, baby... Just like that. Yeah, keep moving. When did you learn to move your hips like that? You little tease, holding out on me.” Rhett's voice broke briefly, before deepening again, his Southern accent starting to come out. “I should have you dance for me one day. You would be so pretty in a little thong. Before I ripped it off with my teeth.”

“Nnngh...” Link bucked into the air, his dick painfully hard. He resisted the urge to beg, but his defenses were beginning to wear down.

Rhett watched the display before speaking again. “You're so beautiful. Nice and hard for me. I love to stroke you, feeling the weight of it, and I love the way you taste.” Rhett leaned forward, standing over the bed and ripping off his shirt, letting it drop carelessly to the floor. “Do you like the way I taste, baby? You can answer.”

“Y-yes,” Link moaned out, turning his head to Rhett's voice again, trying to get a sense of where he was. “You're so big, God you're so big and thick and _long_ , I love it baby.” Link felt something hard and wet press against his cheek, and he moaned loudly in pleasure, recognizing what it was.

“Don't move.” Rhett ordered, voice hoarse. “Shit...” He moaned and rubbed his cock right over Link's stubbly cheek. The sight was something you would see in a porno, it made Rhett's mouth dry. “I love when you blow me. You've gotten so good at it. Your throat is so nice and tight around me."

“I-I like to choke on it. I like when it hurts.” Link admitted in a hoarse whisper, trembling with the effort to not turn his head and wrap his lips around it.

“I know you do, baby.” Rhett purred out, stroking Link's other cheek with his hand. He guided his dick with his other hand to Link's lips, rubbing the head against the plump pink flesh. “I like the feeling of you choking on my dick.” He growled. With great effort, Rhett moved away, and Link choked back a frustrated cry.

Rhett took a deep breath, calming himself down a bit before he continued. He didn't realize it would be this hard to watch Link like this. All he wanted to do right now was get them both off, but he wanted to see how far Link was willing to go.

“Turn over.”

Link paused, then slowly rolled onto his belly. He blushed as his ass was in the air, but moaned when his weeping erection came in contact with the soft sheets. Without thinking, he started to rub against the sheets, finally finding some sort of friction. He moaned out Rhett's name and ground his hips into the bed.

“Mmm...” Rhett watched the scene for a bit, allowing Link to pleasure himself just for a bit. When he couldn't take watching anymore, he stripped off the rest of his clothes, got down on the bed and straddled Link's hips. His cock rested on top of Link's ass and his hands on the narrow hips, forcing the blindfolded man to stop moving. “I'm not done yet, honey.” He squeezed Link's flesh, hands moving down to rub at his ass. “I love your ass... so many things I want to do to it.”

Link was a moaning, sweaty mess as Rhett straddled him, pinning him and forcing his hips to stop humping into the bed. He felt dirty and wild and he loved every minute of it. He shifted underneath Rhett and felt his cock resting on him.

“R-Rhett, I need...” Link whimpered and bit his lip. He didn't know what he needed. He cried out as he felt a hand come down _hard_ on his ass, making his cheek jiggle.

Rhett watched with pleasure as a red hand print formed on Link's damp skin. “Need what, baby? Want me to touch your ass? I've been wanting to, ever since I first felt it against me.” He carefully noted Link's body language for any discomfort as he begin to massage Link's ass, squeezing and gripping the flesh. “Every part of you is delicious. God, Link... I-I want to eat you.” He licked his lips and stared at Link's ass with open hunger.

Link didn't quite understand what that meant, but it made feel hot and bothered at the idea. “Y-you want to eat me...?”

“Yeah...” Rhett groaned out and suddenly Link couldn't move, his body stiff with shock as he felt his ass cheeks spread apart with large, rough hands, and a puff of hot air blowing right over his most inner area.

“ _O-oh_! Oh God, oh fuck, _fuck..._ ” Link cried out desperately, clawing the sheets.

“ _Yes_ , fuck. Such a filthy mouth you have, Link. I want to fuck you right here. Right in your little hole with my tongue. You've never been touched there before. I want to lick a stripe down your ass and tongue your hole 'till you open up for me.”

“Jesus, _Rhett_...” Link was shaking with desire, his cock leaking heavily onto the sheets. “I... oh, I-I'd like that, please, do anything you want to me...” His voice broke off in a high-pitched wail as he felt a bristly beard graze over his hole, before a pointed tongue licked right over it.

“You taste good.” Rhett said thickly, squeezing Link's ass. They were both sweating now. “I want to lick you open until you fall apart for me. Tie you down and eat your ass until you come from just that.” He pressed a thumb over Link's pert little hole, eyes darkening with desire as it tightened against the digit. “You would be so tight, but don't worry, I'd get you nice and open for me. One finger at a time. I wonder how many fingers I could fit in you.”

A frustrated sob tore out of Link's throat, finally approaching his breaking point. He felt Rhett's thumb rub slow, hard circles over his hole, and he could barely take it anymore. “Fuck me,” he cried out brokenly, trying to thrust himself against Rhett's finger, but the hand on his hip kept him still. “Please, fuck me, I want you to fuck me so bad.”

Rhett's eyes widened at Link's dirty mouth, then growled. “There is nothing more I want than to fuck you right on this bed, right now. To spread your ass open and sink my aching cock deep into you. So deep that you think you can feel it in your belly. I want slam myself into you until you're screaming my name.” Rhett's dick was dripping on Link's lower back now. He adjusted himself so his cock was between Link's ass cheeks, rocking his hips. “I would release my load deep into you baby, and it would leak out of your stretched, twitching hole.”

“Rhett...” Link choked, and was cut off when a hand finally, _finally_ wrapped around his needy cock, pumping him hard.

“And then I would fuck you again, because I wouldn't be finished with you. I can't get enough of you. I would fuck you right over our _desk_. Would you like that, darling? You want our cum all over the desk?” Rhett squeezed Link's cock and the brunette cried out his name.

“Oh God, Oh Rhett, _Daddy_ , I-I can't hold on, I'm gonna c-cum--” Link was as taut as a bow, tears springing in his eyes behind the blindfold as Rhett's hand moved quickly over his painful erection. He sobbed in pleasure, not even realizing what he called Rhett.

“Shhh, shh, it's okay baby, I got you.” Rhett groaned out in raw desire, the name making him move faster, rutting his cock over and over between Link's ass. “Daddy's got you. You can cum, let me see it all over the bed, my hand... show me how much you love Daddy's cock.”

Link felt everything become muffled, all sensations focused on Rhett's voice, his body, and his hand. He felt like he was drowning in pleasure, and it was nearly overwhelming. His chest heaved and he shook like a leaf, yelling out Rhett's name as he released all over the bed. “Oh my God...” Link whimpered with every tug of his cock, his creamy spunk spurting out over Rhett's hand. “S-shit, oh my goodness...”

“Gorgeous.” Rhett whispered fiercely, voice breaking as he kissed Link's sweaty shoulder, moving his hips quickly, losing all control as he rubbed his cock between Link's cheeks. “So gorgeous and perfect, can't wait to fuck your tight little ass next time.” He grabbed Link's hips with both hands, pinning him back to the bed. “Can't wait to feel you tighten around me, Link...” He trailed off in a deep growl and bit into Link's shoulder as he came hard, his hips jerking.

Link trembled as he felt the intensity of Rhett's orgasm, imagining his cock emptying in his ass, and he moaned loudly. He felt wet warmth all over his ass, dripping down between his legs.

Their heavy breathing slowly subsided and Rhett rolled off of Link, pulling the smaller man to him, smoothing sweaty hair back away from his forehead. He tilted Link's chin up, kissing him as he carefully pulled the blindfold off.

Link released a muffled moan against Rhett's mouth. When they broke apart, Link slowly opened his eyes, eyelashes wet and stuck together with tears.

“Alright?” And just like that, the sweet, gentle Rhett he knew and loved was back, stroking his cheek tenderly, kissing his brow.

“Wow...” Link swallowed and smiled tiredly up at Rhett. “That... was amazing. I never knew you could... that I could...” Link blushed. “We're really kinky.”

Rhett chuckled and cuddled Link to him, pulling the sheet over their bodies. “Uh-huh. Sometimes, it takes a little... vocal persuasion.”

Link blushed, hiding his face in the crook of Rhett's neck. “I should return the favor with a 'soundbath' for you, soon.”

Rhett's eyebrows lifted up in interest and buried his hand in Link's hair. “Oh, I'll hold you to that.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh I hope you enjoyed that. May be the smuttiest thing I wrote to date. Still getting used to writing fanfics in general. Please let me know if you liked it! :)


End file.
